9 Years After Monsters Unleashed
by Sarah Elizabeth Reddington
Summary: After the ending of Monsters Unleashed the gang go separate ways, Scooby and Shaggy are homicide detectives, Fred becomes a party boy, Daphne becomes a self-defense instructor and Velma becomes a pop-star by the name of Vanessa. What will happen when Shaggy and Scooby's case needs the help of their old team? Will everyone agree to help or will they refuse? R&R people.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm usually a Sweeney Todd, Fight Club, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Jolena Writer but my real weakness is Scooby Doo.**

**The Movies, shows and the cartoons have been the first things I have ever watched and that lead me to watching crime shows.**

**My fave is Velma. :) hahaha**

**I don't know if we are allowed to write about the real life movies but I had an idea and I can not write about it :)**

**Love you guys :)**

**Sarah Aimie Gubler :) xx**

* * *

After the case with the Evil Masked Figure, everything fell apart of the 5 members of Mystery Inc. Shaggy and Scooby both joined the police department. They both started as ground patrol and after 9 years in the force they are now partners as homicide detectives.

One night they were asleep in their apartment when Shaggy gets a phone call from the station to tell them that they had a murder case. Scooby woke up from the sound of the phone ringing.

"We got a case buddy." Shaggy said when he hung up the phone.

The crime scene wasn't far from where they lived so I didn't take long for them to arrive and there they met their other detectives they worked with.

"Hey, Rodgers, Scooby." The detective said.

"Hey, dude." Shaggy said.

"The victim looks like their limbs were cut from them while they were still alive and scattered around but all of the serial killers we know of are either in jail or dead thanks to you two."

"Well, it must be something else."

They heard a woman screaming from around the corner, Shaggy and Scooby ran towards the noise they found a girl on the ground with blood pouring from her head and nose.

"Are you, like okay?" Shaggy asked the girl helping her up.

"I think so."

"Did you see who did this to you?"

"A little, he was tall and he had fangs like a vampire and he's skin was pale like he had never been outside in his life."

"Ok, thank you." Shaggy said before leaving her with the paramedics.

"What did she say?"

"That the suspect was a vampire."

"A vampire really?"

"Yeah I believe her I mean I have seen my fair share of creepy things and all I need to solve this case is,"  
"Raggy, ro, rey will never rome rack."

"We gotta try it Scoob I mean this case could bring us back together."

"What who?"

"My old high school team of mystery solvers."

"Oh yeah, Mystery Inc. I remember you guys you were amazing, but I thought you guys broke up?"

"We did, and if there are people dressing up as monsters again around here we have to get the team back together."

Shaggy and Scooby walked back to their car and found someone looking at it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shaggy yelled at the man.

"Nothing just admiring the car." The man slurred he obviously have been drinking way to much.

"Fred?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?"

"Dude it's me Shaggy."

"Holy shit no way." He said giving Shaggy a bro-hug.

"Dude, what have you been for the last 9 years?"

"Nothing. Just partying and stuff."

"Yeah you smell like it too." Shaggy laughed.

"What about you man?"

"Well Scooby and I both joined the police force and now we're homicide detectives, and we need your help."

"My help why?"

"There are monsters around again dude and we need the team back."

"Yeah alright."

"Cool, are you still in touch with Daphne?"

"No, but I do know that she is now a self-defense instructor."

"Do you know where?"

"No, but I don't know where she lives."

Shaggy and Scooby followed Fred to where Daphne lives but being drunk Fred couldn't remember where she lived. He passed out after 1 hour of walking. Shaggy and Scooby both carried Fred back to their apartment.

* * *

Fred awoke the next morning with a pounding head ache and on a strange couch.

"Good morning dude." A voice rang into his head.

"What the hell am I?" He said rubbing his pounding head.

"Wow you seriously don't remember anything from last night do you?" The voice said again.

"No I don't, who are you again?"

"It's Shaggy and Scooby dude. Do you remember where Daphne lives or where she teaches self-defense?"

"Yeah, I just need some coffee first then I can think again."

"Sure." Shaggy said handing him a mug of coffee.

Fred took many gulps of the coffee feeling the burning of it down his throat. He finally sobered up and got off the couch.

"Yo, can I use you shower?"

"Yeah sure, it's just through there."

* * *

Daphne was sitting in her apartment eating breakfast.

_knock, knock, knock._

"The rent isn't due 'til next week." She yelled thinking it was her landlord

_Knock, knock, knock._

She sighed and answered the door. "I said the rent isn't due until next wee..." She repeated but stopped midsentence when she saw Fred, Shaggy and Scooby. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need your help Daph." Shaggy said.

"What do you need you need me?"

"Rare are Ronsters around aren Raph."

"Well, I'm sorry you guys but I'm really late for work."

"Daph, please just one case please. As soon as it's finished you can go back to you life please we need you." Fred said.

"Ok fine one and only one if I see your faces again I'll mess your faces up so bad your own Mom's won't recognize you." She said.

"Daph don't make promises you can't keep." Fred teased.

Daphne grabbed Fred by the neck and squeezed as hard as she could. "Daph, stop he is going to die if you don't stop." Shaggy said.

"I know that's why I'm doing it." She said with a smile, Shaggy grabbed her wrist just as hard as her grip was on Fred's throat. She quickly dropped her hand from Fred's throat.

"That's better. Now we have us four we just need Velma." Shaggy said.

"Yeah good luck with that." Daphne and Fred said in unison.

"Why?" Shaggy asked.

* * *

Since that last case back in 2004 Velma decided to follow where her voice lead her and now she was now a pop star by the name of Vanessa. She was in concert when Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby finally found her at midnight.

They stood back stage thanks to Shaggy and Scooby being detectives they could get in everywhere, she was finishing up her last song of the night.

She come off stage and when she saw them she said, "Who the fuck are you guys?"

"Colorful language from the girl who used to be the innocent one out of all of us." Fred said. She stared at them, tilting her head from side to side, she still had no idea who they were.

"Just imagine us, like 9 years younger." Shaggy said.

"I can't do that, now go away before I call for security." She said.

"V, come with me." Daphne said linking her arm with Velma's.

"Look I know you don't want to here or see us anymore, I didn't either but they came by my apartment this morning and said that they needed us to help them and as soon as this case is done they are going to allow us to go back to our lives."

"But I don't even know you guys."

"Yes you do, you see the purple bracelet your wearing I made you that the first day we met because I knew that we were going to be best friends, I know we had fights everyday but that's what BFF's do. The necklace with the green pendant you are wearing Shaggy the man in the police uniform gave you that to you the last birthday you spent with us because he knew that it would look nice with your eyes. The blue earrings you are wearing Fred the one that smells like alcohol gave you those the first time he insulted you and to make it up to you he gave you those. Even though you are wearing contacts and you let your hair grow-out lot and you have orange in it and you also have had breast implants, but you are still our Velma." Daphne said smiling.

"Don't call me that, that's not my name anymore now if you please let me go I have a life to get on with." She said standing up and walking away.

Daphne watched her walk out of the room and get into a car.

"Oh well we tried." Daphne said.

"Not everything." Fred said looking over at Shaggy and they both nodded.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"We are going to kidnap her." Fred said.

"We can't do hat what if someone catches us?"

"They won't as long as we have Detective Shaggy Rodgers with us it'll just look like that we re being brought in for questioning."

"Nope, I'm not going to be any apart of this."

"Too late Daph, you are now in this."

"Damn you Fred Jones. you are so lucky that I'm tired."

Fred, Shaggy and Scooby laughed.

* * *

**Will they get Velma to rejoin the group?**

**Please review me and tell me what you think :)**

**Love you guys heaps :)**

**Sarah Aimie Gubler :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello little one's

I'm finally back I'm sorry it took longer for this chapter to come up :/

I have been so busy with school and stuff I haven't really had time to write but here is another chapter homies.

Love Sarah Aimie Gubler :) xx

* * *

Luckily Vanessa's car hadn't gotten very far due to all the traffic around this time of night in New York. They followed the car to the hotel where Vanessa was staying which just happened to be the best hotel in town. Shaggy and Scooby's badges can only get them so far such as into the hotel and Vanessa's room number. They could get into the room with the help of the hotel staff.

Before the maid could open the door per Fred and Shaggy's request Daphne stopped the lady. "Look she obviously doesn't want anything to do with us so why don't we just leave her alone?"

"Look I know it looks she doesn't want to help us on the outside, but I know that deep down she wants to help more than anything, just watch." Fred said motioning for the lady to continue.

The room she was staying in was massive there was multiple rooms not just the two you get in a standard room. As they walked farther into the hotel suite the more they heard a guitar playing and slow melodic singing;

"_I'm gonna marry the night  
I won't give up on my life  
I'm a warrior queen  
Live passionately tonight_

I'm gonna marry the dark  
Gonna make love to the stark  
I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
I am a winner

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night

_I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore_

M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night

_I'm gonna lace up my boots  
Throw on some leather and cruise  
Down the streets that I love  
In my fishnet gloves  
I'm a sinner_

Then I'll go down to the bar  
But I won't cry anymore  
I'll hold my whiskey up high  
Kiss the bartender twice  
I'm a loser

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night

_I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore_

M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night

Nothing's too cool  
To take me from you  
New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose  
Love is the new denim or black  
Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic  
Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front  
Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's  
Where we make love

Come on and run  
Turn the car on and run

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna burn a hole in the road  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothin' on these streets to explode

M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night

I'm gonna marry  
Marry  
I'm gonna marry  
Marry  
C'mon c'mon the night  
The night"

They opened the door to where the singing was coming from and found Vanessa on the bed with a guitar in hand writing down what she had just sung.

"Wow that was amazing." Shaggy said.

"Thanks, wait how did you guys find me and how did you get it?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, Shaggy here is a cop so he can get in wherever he wants." Fred said taking a big swing at the champagne in the ice bucket near the door.

"I think you have had enough. Come on Scoob," Daphne said taking away the bottle and pushing Fred and Scooby out the door to give Vanessa and Shaggy some privacy.

"So a cop, huh," She asked as she put her guitar back in its case. "That seems like a big responsibility for little Shaggy Rodgers."

"Yeah well, this case I'm working on needs my old team back. So please help us you are the only one smart enough to actually to make sense of everything. Please and afterwards if you still don't want to become a team again you can come back to _this_."

"Ok fine, but you promise to leave me alone afterwards and not make me feel guilty for leaving?"

"Of course, Fred and Daph are going to do the same thing."

"Let's go." She said getting up from the bed.

"Wait, something is missing." He said walking around the drawer next to the bed and pulled out her glasses. "Take out those stupid lenses!"

"Why?"

"Because I love the Velma I know is still somewhere inside you and I want her back."

"Do you really love me?" She asked as her heart began thumping uncontrollably.

"I don't love Vanessa, I love Velma. But I know you left her behind 9 years ago when you became Vanessa, but I miss Velma." He said stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Then suddenly his hand was gone and when she opened her eyes she saw him leaving the room.

"Shaggy?" She whispered.

"I'll be waiting outside come out when you are Velma and not Vanessa." He said as he opened the door and left.

Vanessa took a deep breath and took out her contact lenses, put on her glasses and went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had her orange clip-in highlights, she started taking them out when something caught her eye, the necklace that Shaggy had given her all those years ago. She started to cry and throw away all of her make-up and everything that defined her as Vanessa.

Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby all heard crashing and yelling coming from inside on Vanessa/Velma's room. Shaggy drew his gun out and went back inside finding Vanessa/Velma throwing away all of her things, when she was finished she fell into a heap on the floor. He quickly walked over to her and held her in his arms. Her sobs finally subsided.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Why?"

"For making a big scene just now, I don't know what came over me I was taking out my highlights when I saw this," She said picking up the necklace. "And I started going crazy."

"Oh, my God I can't believe have that?" He said.

"Yeah, I mean just because we broke up as a group it doesn't mean that I don't think about you guys all the time, especially you." She said hugging him tightly.

"I have thought about nothing else Velma." Hearing her old name coming out his mouth like that made shivers go up and down her spine that she thought were long forgotten so long ago.

* * *

NAWWWWWWH :P

I'm a sucker for those two who else thought that those two should be and item in the old shows and films?

Please tell me what you thought :)

P.S. The rating will change to M because I want to ;)

Love Sarah Aimie Gubler :) xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey dudes,

Here is chapter three :)

Please tell me what you thought after you have read it :)

Love Sarah Aimie Gubler xx

* * *

Shaggy and Velma emerged from the room to find Fred, Daphne and Scooby with their ears pressed against the wall trying to listen to what was going on inside.  
"Can we help you?" Velma said looking down at her friends.  
"Hey, are you ok?" Daphne said acting like nothing was going on and completely ignoring Velma's question.  
"Yeah, Shaggy and I talked and I'm going to re-join the group." She said grabbing his hand and smiling up at Shaggy.  
"Aww, aren't you two a cute couple." Daphne said hugging her best friend.  
"Daph, you can let go now. You're choking me."  
"Oh sorry," She said letting go.

They all piled into Shaggy's car and sat back as he drove them somewhere they haven't been since 2004. "Where are we?" Daphne asked.  
"Come on." He said leading them to a door covered in over grown tree roots. He swiped away the roots and leaves to reveal a door the five friends hadn't seen in nine years.  
"Oh my God, I haven't been here in 9 years." Fred said.  
"I know it seems like forever." Daphne agreed.  
Shaggy grabbed his keys and pulled out one that looked familiar to the other three and opened the door to reveal the place that hasn't been their home in 9 years.  
"Oh, my God it's just as I remember it." Velma said walking to stand next to Shaggy and grabbed his hand.  
"I know; I can't believe how well this place has kept over the years." Fred said.  
"Well I have to be honest with you all; Scoob and I did come back over the years to make sure that nothing was getting ruined." Shaggy said.

They all walked inside and to their old rooms. Velma grabbed her suitcase and her guitar from the back of Shaggy's car, went back into her room and got out her note book and her guitar and started playing and singing:  
"Look at this photograph,  
Every time I do it makes me laugh,  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Scooby's head?

And this is where I grew up,  
I think the present owner fixed it up,  
I never knew we'd ever went without,  
The Second floor is hard for sneaking out,

And this is where I went to school,  
Most of the time he had better things to do,  
Criminal record says he broke in twice,  
He must have done it half a dozen times,

I wonder if it's too late,  
Should he go back and try to graduate?  
Life's better now than it was back then,  
If I was them I wouldn't let him in,

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door,  
I got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor,  
It's hard to say it, time to say it,  
Good-bye, good-bye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door,  
I found the photo of my friends I was looking for,  
It's hard to say it, time to say it,  
Good-bye, good-bye.

Remember the old arcade,  
Blew every dollar we ever made,  
The cops hated us hangin' out,  
They said someone went and burned it down,

We used to listen to the radio,  
And sing along to every song we know,  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels,  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel,

He was the first boy I kissed,  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed,  
He's a homicide detective now,  
I hadn't seen him since God knows when,

Oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, God, I

Every memory of looking out the back door,  
I got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor,  
It's hard to say it, time to say it,  
Good-bye, good-bye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door,  
I found the photo of my friends I was looking for,  
It's hard to say it, time to say it,  
Good-bye, good-bye.

I miss that town,  
I miss the faces,  
You can't erase,  
You can't replace it,  
I miss it now,  
I can't believe it,  
So hard to stay,  
Too hard to leave it,

If I could relive those days,  
I know the one thing that would never change,

Every memory of looking out the back door,  
I got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor,  
It's hard to say it, time to say it,  
Good-bye, good-bye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door,  
I found the photo of my friends I was looking for,  
It's hard to say it, time to say it,  
Good-bye, good-bye.

Look at this photograph,  
Every time I do it makes me laugh,  
Every time I do it makes me…"

At the end of the song a voice piped up, "It doesn't have to be goodbye, you know?" She looked up to see Shaggy leaning against her door frame.  
"I know I actually wrote this song when I saw you in the paper 3 years ago. As I read the article I wanted to call you and tell you how proud I was of you but I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me." She said looking at her guitar.  
"Why does that guitar look familiar?" He asked studying it.  
"Yeah its, ahem, it's yours I kinda stole it when we all went our separate ways I was kinds hoped that you came to me and ask for it back but when you didn't I figured that you didn't want you didn't want it back so I kept it and I write all of my songs with it." She said looking down at the guitar. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.  
"Has anyone told you that you have an amazing voice?" He asked cupping her cheek and tracing her cheekbone with his thumb. She blushed, "No one that I really care about or cares about me." She said as a tear slid down her cheek. The stared into each other's eyes, they felt themselves leaning in then finally their lips touched.

She broke away and started crying.

"What, did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No you did everything right, it's just that you are the first boy I have kissed and the only one I want to kiss." She wept.

He cupped her face again and kissed her and made sure to deepen it by tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. She moaned at the action, which lead to her opening her mouth to allow his tongue slip into her mouth.

* * *

Oh my God I am such a sap.

But I love those two.

And i'm not ashamed to say that Linda Cardellini (Velma in Scooby Doo one and two) was my first ever female celebrity crush ;)

hehehe

Please Tell me what you think :)

Ps next chapter will be rated M so just be prepared :)

Love you guys,

Sarah Aimie Gubler xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys,

Here is my M rated chapter I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

Last time on 9 Years After Monsters Unleashed:

_"What, did I do something wrong?" He asked._

_"No you did everything right, it's just that you are the first boy I have kissed and the only one I want to kiss." She wept._

_He cupped her face again and kissed her and made sure to deepen it by tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. She moaned at the action, which lead to her opening her mouth to allow his tongue slip into her mouth._

She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him down on top of her. Her guitar forgotten which was now on the floor.

They continued kissing like it had been forever since they did, which was true.

She flipped them over so she was now on top, he sat up. He lifted her black top, gently grazing her skin while doing so to make goose bumps appeared all over her upper body.

She removed his shirt the same fashion.

Now both shirtless and panting they re-attached their lips like being in such close proximities is their life line.

The closer their bodies were the more they could feel each others arousals through her very thin panties she was wearing underneath her very short skirt, and through his suit pants he was wearing.

No wanting to wait any longer she didn't even bother to take of all the barriers between them and just started dry-humping him.

"Ah, V don't you think we should take off everything before you start doing that?" He moaned.

"I can't wait I'm sure we can get the same amount if pleasure doing it this way." She moaned back.

He rolled them back over and ceased her movements. "Velma, are you still a virgin?"

She looked everywhere but into his eyes. "Maybe," she said biting her bottom lip.

"Velma, why did you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin the moment and plus I don't think I'm ready yet." She said covering her eyes with her hand to stop the tears from spilling over.

"Velma, look at me." He said gently pulling her hand way from her eyes. "I'm not going to get mad because you don't think you're ready that just make me love you more just promise me something."

"What's that?"

"That you never force yourself to do something you are not comfortable with again ok."

"Yes, Detective Rodgers." She said giving him a sly smile. "You know you being a detective is really hot!"

"Oh, really?" He said returning the smile.

"Yeah, I know it got me all hot and wet when I found out. Show me the badge again." She said biting her bottom lip.

He got out his badge and showed her. She took ahold of the badge and studied it for sometime before she threw it away and jumped on him again.

"Velma are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, Shaggy I'm sure all I have ever wanted was for you to take me and make me yours."

He didn't need to be told twice he kissed her and removed the rest of their clothes. He suddenly stopped and looked at her and asked "What about protection, I don't have any."

"It's ok I'm on the pill." She responded with her trademark smile that he loved so much.

He slowly slid into her, she let out a small yelp at the pain of someone taking her virginity. "Velma, relax the muscles it helps with the pain." He said not moving until he knew she was ready.

She relaxed those muscles he told her to relax and she could already feel the difference. She lifted her pelvis toward telling him that she was ready for him to move.

He started off slow just so he wouldn't hurt her, she only being a first timer seemed to know an awful lot about what to do. He needed to remember to ask her about it later.

She was moaning loudly at this point which was a good sign, so he moved a little bit faster. But her heels her digging into his back and he could hear her whispering something. "Harder, faster." Over again so he obliged and moved faster and harder.

The pain had totally subsided for her and all she could feel was pleasure, she could feel her core muscles tightening and she could feel her orgasm fast approaching.

She was screaming, he could really make it out but he think it was something like "Oh God please don't stop, go faster, AHH, Oh my God uhhh." He couldn't believe that he was making her scream like this. He thought that, that day would never come.

He felt her fast approaching her orgasm, "come for me baby." He whispered in her ear.

"Only if you come with me." She said biting his shoulder.

They both let go at the same time and he collapsed on too of her but made sure he wasn't crushing her by holding himself up his forearms.

Her arms were draped around his back hugging him. He rolled off her, she put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes again, "That was amazing, thank you." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Eh, anything for you Velma." He said wrapping his arms around her naked form and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey I hope you guys liked it,

I love these two they are so cute :)

Hopefully in a couple of chapters time the red leather cat-suit that Velma wore in SD2 will make a come back ;)

Seriously though how would have that conversation have gone between Linda and Raja? I'm open to suggestions :)

:) Just something to think about ;)

Love you guys so much :) don't forget to review :)

Sarah Aimie Gubler :) xx


End file.
